georgelopezfandomcom-20200214-history
I Only Have Eyes For You
I Only Have Eyes For You 'was the 21st episode of Season Two of ''George Lopez also the 25th overall episode in the series. Co-written by Rick Nyholm and [Hopethe episode, written by [[Joe Regalbuto], originally aired on ABC-TV on March 26, 2003. Synopsis When George over-reacts to an incident between Max and Carmen he is forced to re-evaluate his relationship with his daughter. Plot Summary Carmen's friend is over to study and wants to change out of her dress. When Max hears this, he pulls a poster off his wall to reveal a hole. He looks through but Carmen sees him and sprays perfume in his eyes. George shrugs it off and tells Max not to do it again. Carmen gets revenge though by taking a picture of Max sleeping with a stuffed animal. This leads Max to be beaten up at school. While getting stitches in his head, George and Carmen argue and Carmen says George loves Max more. George comes to realize that maybe that is true since he doesn't understand Carmen as well, so he sets off to spend some quality time with her. Starring *George Lopez as George Lopez *Constance Marie as Angie Lopez *Masiela Lusha as Carmen Lopez *Luis Armand Garcia as Max Lopez *Belita Moreno as Benny Lopez *Valente Rodriguez as Ernie Cardenas Guest Starring *Jack Blessing as Jack Powers *Ashley Tisdale as Olivia Trivia and notes *When Angie & George wanted some time alone, Benny should've had a talk with Carmen before George takes her. *In this episode, Carmen was supposed to change her clothes because she wore the same from the beginning of this episode, until the next evening. *While Angie was in the kitchen, she could hear the argument from George & Carmen especially the time she yelled. So Angie rushed upstairs to find out what the commotion was about. *At the hospital, Max (with stitches in his head) thinks his and his father's friendship with Carmen is over until George says sorry. *When Carmen left angrily, she dropped the plastic spoon. *When Angie called George from his job about Max, we couldn't hear the hospital's name from her. And when she goes after Carmen, she forgot her purse. *As soon as George and Max came home, Max needed to wash his shirt from all this blood. *While George made Max go to the bathroom, he mutters and Carmen didn't get it. *Carmen also got blood in Girl Fight. *Max didn't actually get punished until Christmas Punch from his mother. Although his father told Carmen that he should've done that before she gets punished. *At the hospital, Max mention his grandmother before his mother tells him not to go with the war between himself & Carmen before she arrives with some pudding for him. * On Carmen's wall, a poster of Green Day's "International Superhits!" album cover is visible. Quotes *'George: '(to Carmen) Okay, come here. (moves the curtain) Look, this is the worst thing you've ever done. Your brother's in a hospital bed with stitches in his head because of you! *'''Carmen: I just wanted to teach him a lesson. I didn't know he'd get hurt. *'George:' Look, I'm not worried about his head. That'll heal, but nobody's ever gonna forget that picture. Every time he walks down the hall in school, they're gonna be callin' him a sissy and a wuss and a bunny-hugger. *'Max: '(from the other side) I can hear you! *'George:' Look, maybe you didn't understand when I said nobody hurts anybody in this family, so let me make it clearer. Okay? No phone, no e-mail, and no TV for a month! *'Carmen: '''What? I'm getting more punishments?! Why do I even talk to you?! You always take Max's side! He's...the golden child! (starts to leave again) *'George: Hey, don't walk away from me! *'Carmen: '''Why? You don't need me. You've got Max. You love him more than you love me, anyway. (she still leaves and Angie goes after her) *'Max: (to George) We really are better off without her. ---- *'George: (to Max while he looks at the picture) '''You fight with guys, You peep on girls, You sleep in your underwear with a little pink bunny. You're a complex little man, Max. *'Max:' I didn't sleep with the bunny. Carmen put it there. Dad, Everyone at school saw that picture. I'm gonna kill her. *'Angie:' Max, Please. *'Max: (to his mother) No! I'm really gonna kill her! And Grandma told me how to make it look like an accident! *'''Angie: (to Max) No more sleepovers at grandma Benny's. You're not killing anyone. And now you know how it feels to have your privacy invaded. ---- *'George: (on the phone with Angie about Max) '''What hospital is he at?' I'll be right there. (hangs up the phone) *'Benny: (as George picks up his coat) '''What is it? *'George: They're taking Max to the hospital. He got into a fight in school. *'Benny:' A fight too? Wow! When that kid's huevos drop, It's like thunder. ---- *'George: '''Oh, Man, Max! Are you okay? *'Angie:' He fell and hit his head, and they put ten stitches in, but there's no fracture or concussion. *'Max:' I got into a fight with five guys. You should've seen them, Dad. They were scared. ---- *'Carmen: (to Olivia) Here. Try this. (throws a t-Shirt to Olivia and takes the perfume) So, what do you think about my little brother? *'''Olivia: Oh, (laughs) 'He's adorable. *'Carmen: Yeah. Too bad about his eye. *'Olivia:' What's wrong with his eye? *'(Carmen sprays perfume on Max's eye and Max screams)' ---- *'Carmen: (brings George into Max's room after Max peeps on Olivia) '''He was looking at Olivia through a peephole! He was watching her change until I sprayed him with the perfume! *'Max: (drops the magazine as he stands up) That's not true! *'''George: Then why are you covering your eye? *'Max: '''I was crying because I'm upset about being accused! *'George:' Yeah, man, but you're only crying out of one eye. *'Max:'' I'm not that upset. ---- *'Carmen: (to George after Max leaves) '''That's it? Go wash your eye out?! *'George:' Look, Carmen. Max doesn't know any better. He's a little boy, but you could've blinded him. Who knows what's in that fruity-teen-perfume you wear? (takes the perfume from Carmen's hand) They don't test these on animals anymore. We don't know if they're safe. *'Carmen: Yeah. Well, I wish I would've blind him. That way, He wouldn't be able to peek anymore. Would he? *'George: '''Okay, that's it. Nobody hurts anybody in this house. No telephone for you for a week! *'Carmen: 'What?! *'George: 'You heard me! *'Carmen: '''He was looking at my friend getting undressed and you're punishing me?! That's crazy!' *'George:' Okay. If you want more punishments, Keep talking. *'Carmen: (as Angie comes up) Oh, yeah, defend the little perv! *'Angie: (while Carmen tries to leave) '''What is going on?! *'Carmen: (sighs) Max tried to see Olivia naked, and Dad's punishing me. Some man you've married. (leaves the room) ---- *'George: (knocks on door and opens it)' Carmen, I want to talk to you. Come on, let's go for a ride. *'Carmen': (suspiciously) Am I coming back? *'George': As long as you're a tax deduction, you'll always be safe in my house. ---- *'(George is having a father-daughter talk with Carmen while driving)' *'Carmen': Where are we going? *'George': I just want to talk. And the first thing I want to say is I should've punished Max a lot more than I did. *'Carmen: (sarcastically)' Well, I should call the newspaper. "George Lopez Admits When He's Wrong." *'George: (murmurs to himself)' Be the adult, be the adult. Ok, look, maybe I went easier on Max because I know why he peeped. I was a boy. I get that. I don't get you anymore. I did when you were a little girl 'cause you were just like a little boy except you never got caught on your zipper. *'Carmen': Well, I'm not a little boy or a little girl anymore. I'd like a little privacy. And I'd like some respect. *'George': That's fair. *'Carmen': And I'd like my feelings listened to. *'George': Ooh, that's a tough one. *'Carmen': Why? *'George': Because everything's a crisis with you. There are no small problems. I'm on overload, Carmen. I mean, I thought teenagers were supposed to lock themselves in their rooms and never talk to their parents. I was kinda looking forward to that. *'Carmen': Well, I'm sorry I tell you all my problems. *'George': No, you shouldn't be. I have to get better at this. Look, I promise to start listening to your feelings if you promise not to have so many of them. *'Carmen': Deal. *'George': And don't ever think I love Max more than I love you. 'Cause that's not right. *'Carmen: (voice breaking) '''Okay. *'George': Why are you crying? *'Carmen: I'm happy!' *'George: (voice breaking) I got you this cell phone to make up for everything. Stop crying. *'Carmen: (crying) '''Oh my god. It's a cell phone! (hugs George) *'George: (crying; to the driver in the car beside him at the light) 'Hey, what are you looking at? We're feeling in here! Go, man! The light's green. ---- *'George: Okay, Carmen. Relax. You probably can't even see anything through- (sees Olivia) Oh, hey, Olivia. *'Olivia: (from the other room) '''Who's that? *'George:' Uh, It's Mr. Lopez. I was just wondering if you wanted to stay for dinner. *'Olivia:' Sure, but I'm vegetarian. *'George: Orale. Well, we'll see what we can do, alright? ---- *'Angie: '''Benny, Can you give us some privacy? I need to talk to George! *'George: Orale. ---- Gallery Ashley-Tisdale4.JPG Ashley-Tisdale6.JPG Ashley-Tisdale5.JPG Ashley-Tisdale2.JPG Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Galleries Category:Episode Galleries